Daud
|-|Dishonored= |-|Death of the Outsider= Summary Daud, renowned as the "Knife of Dunwall", is the leader of a group of assassins known as the Whalers that operate in Dunwall. He is responsible for the death of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and the kidnapping of her daughter, Emily. Daud is one of the main antagonists and an assassination target in Dishonored, as well as the protagonist in two of the game's DLCs, The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches. He's also an ally in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Daud, "The Knife of Dunwall", "The Old Knife" Origin: Dishonored Gender: Male Age: 42 (Dishonored), 57 (Death of the Outsider) Classification: Human, Assassin, Leader of the Whalers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Highly skilled with swords, crossbows, firearms, explosives, and traps), Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Magic, Regeneration (Low), Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Enhanced Senses (Via Void Gaze), Extrasensory Perception (Via Void Gaze), Summoning (Assassins), Rage Power (Via Blood Thirsty), Deconstruction (Via Shadow Kill), Power Bestowal (Via Arcane Bond), Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep Darts), Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosive Bolts and Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (Via Arc Mines and Stun Mines), Smoke Manipulation (Via Chokedust and Baffle Dust), Memory Manipulation (Via Baffle Dust), Perception Manipulation (Via Baffle Dust), Hacking (Via Rewire Tools), Empowerment (Via Bone Charms and Corrupted Bone Charms), Limited Self-Healing (Via Bird of Prey and Submariner), Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Shivering Silhouette), Resistance to Possession (Corvo is unable to possess him), Time Slow and Time Stop (Unaffected by Corvo's Bend Time), Poison Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Has a high resistance to poisons and sedatives, Unaffected by Corvo's Sleep Darts) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Physically superior to Whalers, can fight evenly with Corvo Attano. His Arc Mines can vaporize a full grown human. He can deal as much damage as this physically and with well-placed hits with his other weaponry) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can dodge bullets. Can keep up with Corvo. Was able to keep up with a Clockwork Soldier, which can swat bullets out of the air, well past his prime) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can jump several meters in the air while carrying a full grown man over his shoulder), Class 1 with pull Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Even his casual strikes can knock grown men several feet backwards and/or instantly kill them) Durability: Small Building level (Can survive being hit with various high explosives, as well as his physical equals) Stamina: Superhuman (Daud, well past his prime and nearing his 60s, was able to fight for months in an underground fight club despite receiving numerous injuries that he himself stated that he would never be able to fully recover from, then went on immediately after to kill half of the members of the cult that imprisoned him while in a dying state.) Range: Extended range with sword, Dozens of meters with pistol, crossbow, and explosives Standard Equipment: Assassin's Blade, Wristbow, Pistol, Grenades, Arc and Stun Mines, Chokedust, Rewire Tool, Bone Charms Intelligence: Gifted (Daud is a highly skilled assassin capable of using several different gadgets to aid him in both stealth and offensive situations. He is highly proficient with both ranged and melee weapons as well as the abilities gifted to him by the Outsider. Even before his time as a professional assassin Daud was killing entire droves of armed and professionally trained soldiers when he was only 16 with no training whatsoever and only going on his natural skill with a blade, before he even received any of his powers. He is repeatedly stated and shown to be of the same level of skill as Corvo, who in and of himself is one of the single best assassins, martial artists, and duelists in the world. He regularly outmatches entire covens of Brigmore Witches, women with a direct line to the Void who are more skilled and versatile with magic than he is, through his sheer skill. In a later age past his prime he was able to outmatch a Clockwork Soldier, a mechanical swordsman designed to be superior to any normal human swordsman, including having four bladed arms and omnidirectional vision, and later went on to fight three members of the League of Protectors, elite assassins who even the men that were personally trained by Corvo are inferior to.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Outsider Powers= The Outsider's Mark: The Outsider's Mark is a special brand granted by the Outsider to individuals of his choosing, which gives them access and resistance to an array of supernatural abilities. After Dud's first encounter with the Outsider, he is branded with the Outsider's Mark and subsequently able to utilize supernatural abilities. These compliment and augment his already present skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. *'Blink:' Teleport forward and a shorter distance upward. Time is stopped while aiming if Daud is not moving. *'Void Gaze:' Daud can see the location of Runes and Bone Charms within a certain radius, the Outsider's Mark on Daud's hand will glow if aiming to a Rune or Bone Charm. He can also see living beings, their sounds, their cones of sight, resources, and machinery/traps, as well as his own sounds. *'Bend Time:' Slows time at its weakest, can stop time completely at its strongest. *'Summon Assassin:' Daud can summon a Whaler to fight by his side. *'Blood Thirsty:' A burst of adrenaline-fueled strength that allows Daud to easily brutalize enemies. *'Agility:' Agility increases jumping ability and movement speed. *'Shadow Kill:' As a result of the mark bestowed upon them by the Outsider, Daud possesses the supernatural ability Shadow Kill, which turns slain opponents to ash, eliminating the need to hide bodies. *'Arcane Bond:' Bestows Daud's powers to his Whalers. *'Pull:' Pull can be used to lift inanimate objects and pin enemies in place. |-|Gear and Weapons= *'Assassin's Blade:' Daud's primary melee weapon, it is simple with knurling near the hilt and is perfect for the fast, deadly moves performed by Assassins. *'Daud's Wristbow:' The Wristbow is a silent concealed weapon, crafted from the finest materials, used by Daud and his assassins. It is used to launch bolts, sleep darts, and explosive bolts. *'City Watch Pistol:' The pistol is the less subtle of the two ranged weapons, as its loud report is easily heard by any enemies in the vicinity. In a fight, however, its power is substantial. *'Grenades:' The grenade is one of many offensive gadgets available to Daud. A metal shell packed with a thick tar made from whale oil, they are standard issue for Overseers. *'Arc Mines:' Arc Mines are powerful proximity-based mines that will incinerate anything unfortunate enough to get caught in its attack radius. The effect is similar to a Wall of Light or Arc Pylon. *'Stun Mine:' The intended use for the Stun Mine is for non-lethal traps and takedowns. The Stun Mine acts in a very similar manner to the Arc Mine. The difference between the Arc Mine and the Stun Mine is the severity of the bolt of electricity expelled; the Stun Mine delivers enough electricity to instantly render those in its proximity unconscious, rather than turning them into ash, like the Arc Mine. *'Chokedust:' Chokedust is a weapon accessible to Daud in The Knife of Dunwall and in The Brigmore Witches DLC. Filled with unrefined whale oil, it works by stunning enemies when thrown, hampering their breathing and allowing for a quick escape. Chokedust also has the useful property of not alerting any enemies who happen to see its deployment, even if they are not in its area of effect. **'Baffle Dust:' Possessing the same effect on enemies as chokedust, the added bonus of Baffle Dust is that enemies doused in the dust will not be in a state of heightened awareness after it wears off. It can also be utilized as a sort of "amnesia dust", as using it on enemies after being detected will put them in a temporary state of forgetfulness, and Daud will be able to continue on his way as though he were never seen. *'Rewire Tools:' Rewire Tools are used to manipulate the wiring for fuse boxes so that the many technologies in Dunwall can be utilized to Daud's advantage. |-|Charms= Bone Charms: Bone Charms are mystical objects created from the bones of whales and other animals, each with a unique effect on the user's constitution and abilities. Daud can discover these trinkets throughout Dunwall, and use them to complement his mission strategies. When they are equipped, bone charms provide a variety of enhancements, such as improving the effects of elixirs and remedies, swimming speed, jumping ability, and strengthening Daud's supernatural powers. *'Blood Ox Heart:' 20% increase to maximum mana. *'Bird of Prey:' Drop assassination gives Daud a bit of health. *'Carrion Killer:' Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *'Falling Star:' Drop assassinating recharges mana by 20%. *'Fleet Fighter:' Drawn weapons do not slow movement speed. *'Healthy Appetite:' Food heals moderately more. *'Hearty Crew:' Summoned assassins deal more damage. *'Light as a Shadow:' Take less damage from falls. *'Overpowering:' Very easily win contested interactions. *'Reinforced Bolts:' Bolts stuck in enemies break less often. *'Robust:' Potions grant 10% more health. *'Scavenger:' 50% chance to receive extra ammo from pickups. *'Spirited:' Potions grant 10% more mana. *'Spiritual Pool:' Slightly faster mana regeneration. *'Spirit Water:' Drinking from faucets recharges mana by 20%. *'Strong Arms:' Faster choking speed. *'Sustained Rage:' Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *'Swift Shadow:' Increased movement speed in stealth mode. *'Swift Stalker:' If Daud's weapons are sheathed, his speed is boosted. *'Tough Skin:' 15% increase to maximum health. *'Undertaker:' Increased movement speed while carrying a corpse. *'Water of Life:' Drinking from fountains grants 7.5% health. *'Whirlwind:' Swing speed for swords is moderately faster. *'Submariner:' Regain health while submerged in water. *'Void Surge:' Sometimes, when using a power, no mana will be spent. Corrupted Charms: Corrupted Charms are bone charms with powerful beneficial effects counterbalanced by embedded penalties. They are created by breaking apart functional bone charms and fusing them back together with additional pieces of whalebone. *'Leverage:' Pull power distance and speed are increased, but Mana cost for pull power is increased. *'Power Slash:' Daud deals greater damage with his sword, but he swings his sword slower. *'Shivering Silhouette:' Enemies have a high chance to miss ranged attacks, but Daud is more visible to enemies. *'Splintering Bolts:' Bolts shot by wristbow do more damage, but bolts almost always break when shot at enemies. *'Statuesque:' Daud will not be spotted by enemies while standing still, unless in combat, but Mana does not regenerate. *'Tank:' Damage taken is reduced, but overall movement speed is reduced. *'Vengeance:' Build up adrenaline much faster, but Adrenaline takes much less time to cool down. *'Witch's Skin:' When taking damage, Daud's mana is drained before his health, but Mana does not regenerate. *'Zephyr:' Overall movement speed is increased, but damage taken is increased. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dishonored Category:Assassins Category:Adults Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Rune Users Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Rage Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dart Users Category:Trap Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Memory Users Category:Perception Users Category:Hackers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers